Oo Demon, Devil, Priestess and Militia oO
by JayJayScoob07
Summary: It is five hundred to six hundred years after Kagome kills Naraku and it is reaching the beginning of the early 1920s. InuYasha is bored and confused because watching the process of man he had been excited about these "Dried potatoes" Kagome always brought him. There is also talk about these so called "Devils" causing problems. He and Kagome meet Chrono and Rosette on one of Chrono
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. New and upcoming Fanfic writer. This one includes a mix of InuYasha and Chrono Crusade. Fingers crossed I get good reviews.

 _ **O.o Demon, Devil, Priestess and Militia o.O**_

 _ **:) Do not own InuYasha Anime :)**_

 _ **:) Own Chrono Crusade Anime :)**_

It is five hundred to six hundred years after Kagome kills Naraku and it is reaching the beginning of the early 1920s. InuYasha is bored and confused because watching the process of man he had been excited about these "Dried potatoes" Kagome always brought him. There is also talk about these so called "Devils" causing problems. He and Kagome meet Chrono and Rosette on one of Chronos and Rosettes missions. That is where our story begins…

Chapter One: A Just Meeting

InuYasha sits watching the stars and sky thinking how this time called the "Roaring twenties" seems more boring than the Feudal Era ever was. He looks down at Kagome, who is playing with Killala, Sango's old Sabertooth Tiger demon, and sighs. Kagome hears her husband and looks up.

"Something wrong dear?" she asks cradling the small tiger in her arms. InuYasha shakes his head and jumps down, feeling awkward in the 19th century clothes he is wearing instead of his Fire Rat kimono.

"I was hoping for more action than this" he grumbles. Kagome giggles lightly and lightly pecks his cheek her own dog ears, thanks to his blood, twitching. She then takes his hand and they walk to the park where a purple haired Devil, blond haired nun, white haired child and red headed woman are all panting.

Chrono groans as his back tells him that Rosette ma have taken it too far. He gingerly looks at the young blond and the little white-haired apostle, Azmaria, and then at the red head Jewel Witch of Setella.

"Your competitive streak is goanna kill us one day Rosette." Rosette groans, unable to speak due to lack of sleep and walking around the shipyard looking for the thieves. Azmaria then looks up as the silver haired man and raven black-haired woman walk over. The woman smiles at them as the tiny tiger climbs into Azmaria's lap.

"AAAAWWWW!" says the young apostle, petting the cat. Kagome then kneels in front of the apostle.

"Her name is Killala, I'm Kagome and the man is my husband InuYasha. You must be Azmaria, Chrono and Rosette." She smiled, but now Chrono was on alert after hearing the name "InuYasha." However, it wasn't long before the devil from last night appeared in the park and went to attack kids. InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and it transformed, and Rosette prepared her gun.

"You're right about us miss, but that will have to wait," said Rosette and Chrono in unison as they and InuYasha charged the devil.

To be continued….

Phew. What did you think? I plan on turning this into a many page series if you guys will allow me. Please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. New and upcoming Fanfic writer. This one includes a mix of InuYasha and Chrono Crusade. Fingers crossed I get good reviews.

 _ **O.o Demon, Devil, Priestess and Militia o.O**_

 _ **:) Do not own InuYasha Anime :)**_

 _ **:) Own Chrono Crusade Anime :)**_

It is five hundred to six hundred years after Kagome kills Naraku and it is reaching the beginning of the early 1920s. InuYasha is bored and confused because watching the process of man he had been excited about these "Dried potatoes" Kagome always brought him. There is also talk about these so called "Devils" causing problems. He and Kagome meet Chrono and Rosette on one of Chronos and Rosettes missions. That is where our story begins…

 **Chapter Two: The Magdalene Order**

Chrono and Rosette watched as InuYasha and Kagome introduced themselves to Sister Kate and Father Remington. The Head Sister wasn't all together thrilled at the idea of Half-Demons taking resident in the Magdalene Order, but InuYasha told her that he and Kagome would be in their own room and would be an asset to help them find these "Apostles" and stop this Devil named "Aion."

"For all we know he could be anywhere between here and the Other Side," said the silver haired Half-Demon. "Besides with Tetsusaiga I can easily out do any type of bullet. Even the ones you call 'Gospels'" he ended smugly. Rosette and Kagome looked at each other with small sighs. They knew that eventually the two boys would clash heads over who would kill Aion and who would sit on the sidelines. It didn't take long.

As most of the Magdalene order, except for Chrono, Rosette, Kagome and InuYasha, where headed for a party at another church the four of them had the place to themselves alongside Killala. InuYasha and Chrono started arguing as soon as the last person left and locked the doors. Kagome was the first. "INUYASHA! SIT!" which sent the silver-haired half-demon to the ground. Chrono knew he was next, but he didn't expect what happened. InuYasha didn't expected either. Both women dragged both to their separate rooms with smirks of seduction. It worked. That night both couples had a night of lust and passion.

 **Phew. Chapter two is done and out. Thumbs up if you enjoyed. I will write Chapter three by next Sunday. I will try and update the story then as well. TTFN Ta-Ta for Now.**


End file.
